More than anything
by Enticing Prodigy
Summary: a Mabekah oneshot (not following the series or the book just the production of my wild imagination)


**Rebekah's POV **

_Rebekah you can't fall in love with him, Matt Donovan you just can't. Remember how his friends hated you? Caroline even called you "Evil blood slut" you just don't fit in with them... you're meant to be alone that's what _

I constantly reminded myself throughout History class which is my last class of the day, Yes I'm having mixed feelings about the quarterback. ugh. I mean I shouldn't anyways he's just like Stefan pretending to care about me but its just Elena's feelings that he cares about...

when the bell finally rang I packed up my things and proceeded to my locker

"Rebekah" I heard Matt said behind me I took a deep breath and looked straight at his blue eyes  
"What now? I expect you're gonna stab me right now with the dagger? go ahead" I guess I over exaggerated but I don't care its true anyways even my own brother, Klaus, does that to me

"No" he smiled, one thing that brings me to my weakness is when he smiles... "Why? I thought the whole lot of you hated my being" I scoffed as I closed my locker door

"Well I don't" he smiled again. my brain is now filled with questions.. "Well it seems like its the only thing you wanted to say" I turned on my heel and started to walk away when he gripped my forearm. "What now Matt you're wasting time" I almost shouted.

Yes I'm short tempered right now and definitely not quite well

"I want to help you find the cure" he said clearly as every word that came out from his mouth sounded slower but clear to me

"Why?" I said its the only word that came out of my mouth clearly

"Because I never knew how much you deserved it, you were turned into a vampire just because your parents want you to be invincible, you deserve do have a human life to not crave for blood, to run at normal speed. You deserve the cure" he paused and laughed, at with that I even smiled "More than anything" he added

"Alright, seems like you're about the only ones who do cared about me or do you?" I'm having second thoughts about what Matt just said

"I do would I even come here if I didn't would I even talk to you if I didn't?" he asked me, I smiled and tears fall down my cheeks not realizing that I finally found someone who actually understands, the one who actually cares, the one who even spoke to me just to say what he feels.

_Matt Donovan is worth it _

I smiled to myself and walked away

* * *

**Matt's POV **

It was quite nice talking to Rebekah, she didn't even become a little bit bitchy when I talked to her she's just what she is, she's being herself I know she's not comfortable showing her real self with just anyone and I believe she did that to Stefan and ended up getting hurt that's why she wouldn't dare to do it again

"Looks like Matt Donovan likes Princess Original" I heard Elena spoke behind me

"Is it that obvious?" I asked shy about Elena finding out about me liking her well one of her worst frenemies "Yes it is and I don't mind" She smiled at me. I returned it

"So what are you waiting for? give her a ride home Matt" She snickered and I ran after Rebekah who is now in the school's parking lot

"Rebekah how about a ride home?" I offered, she looked at me and said "Thanks Matt, but I don't really feel like going home, I'd rather get lost into some place I just wouldn't want to go back into Klaus and Elijah's place" she looked down

This is my chance to invite her over

"Hey why don't you just go to my place" I smiled at her

* * *

**Rebekah's POV  
**

he just told me to go to his place... I'm getting worried about this

"Matt are you sure?" I reluctantly asked he just smiled

"Of course I am you're having second thoughts about agreeing aren't you?" he asked me, I nodded thinking if its the right decision to do...

"Well don't worry there's no Stefan Elena or Damon that's going to dagger you" he smiled at me

"Okay" I agreed then he put his arm protectively around me and walked with me to his truck

I smiled, Matt Donovan just proved to me that he's worth it... worth of having me to show my real self when I'm around me... I could finally be carefree around him the last person I had been a carefree person is Stefan Salvatore in the 20's

he pulled up to his front front yard and eventually invited me inside

"Can I get you anything?" he asked I refused as I inhaled the scent of his house

"Matt why are you so nice?" I asked finally getting the right words to come out of my mouth "first you wanted me to find the cure, then you invited me inside your house. You're one of the few ones who do" I added, he took his jacket off and smiled at me

"You still don't understand don't you?" he asked. this is what I'm thinking of he's just about to betray me

"YOU ALL BETRAY ME I THOUGHT YOU'RE WORTHY OF MY TRUST BUT ITS JUST YOU'RE STILL GOING TO BETRAY ME LIKE THE OTHERS DID! I THOUGHT YOU'RE NOT LIKE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO WOULD EARN MY TRUST AND DAGGER ME AFTERWARDS BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE" I shouted and stormed out of his house

I didn't realize that I'm already walking in the pouring rain

"Rebekah" I heard him behind me I turned to face him but I just can't... I can't look into those blue eyes that I know will betray me soon enough

"Rebekah, I'm not here to betray you why would I do that to someone I know I'm in love with" he said my eyes lit up and turned to face his

"What?" I asked with a smile on my face and tears welling out of my eyes

"Rebekah Mikaelson, I'm in love with you" he took a long pause "More than anything else" he added then he brought his lips to mine. when he finally pulled away

"Matt Donovan, I too am in love with you" I smiled at him "More than anything else" then once again we kissed under the pouring rain


End file.
